A Timeless Tale
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A Tale of Love featuring Setsuna and a OC Set in the old moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo.


A Timeless Tale  
By  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
Introduction:  
Have you ever played "what if"? If you haven't I don't hold it agaist you, but I do have to explain it. What if is one of those games where you sit back and wonder, well, What if. A good example: What if, Raye and Darien got married instead of Serena and Darien? What if, I imagine starts a lot of stories. Despite what I just said, this is not a Raye/Darien story, Serena deserves Darien and vice versa.  
For you first time readers, and I'm betting there are a few, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lance The Flamesniper; a HUGE fan of certain princess/cosmic arsenist by the name of Sailor Mars. Strangely though I've yet to write a story about said Pyro princess.... But enough about me. This is a story that takes place in a unique version of an alternate universe.   
  
Now for the legal stuff everyone knows and no one really cares about. I don't own Sailor Moon, though sometimes I wish I did, Naoko Takeuchi does. I also don't own the cartoon, Dic or some other company does. That being said, I don't own any characters in this work, well save for the one that I did come up with, and you'll meet him soon enough (he's got the same name as the autor, but isn't him). Also I'm not making a penny off this story. In fact, I'm writing this just for fun. As usual, or at least usual for me, most scouts will use their North American names except Hotaru and Setsuna (I refuse to refer to such a cool character as Sailor Pluto as "Trista".) I'm going to say this is going to be an R rated event.  
I think I've said enough. On with the story!  
Chapter One  
It's one of the most defended places in all of Crystal Tokyo. To invade it you'd have to go through three dozen members of the city's best Guards. If one got through that, they then had to fight the Guardians: basically four male warriors, three of which have the powers of Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, ironically these warriors were also bethrothed to the Scouts with the same powers. The other has the power of the sun. If by some miracle an invader got through that, they would then have to battle the Sailor Scouts. If and only if someone got through all that could they reach this place.  
What was this mystery place? The queen's chambers? Small Lady's room? The palace itself? Actually, it's the time gate, and today it's center of Setsuna's attention. Ever since the Moon Kingdom, Setsuna had kept watch over it, she even had a place outside of time where she normally stayed. As a result she had remained timelessly youthful. She was very hapy with that fact. While she was not vain by any count, her trim, tan body was still enough to attract apprecuiative and at times lustful stares from various guards and locals. Today, however, she was hoping to be attractive to only one person.  
After all this time, I hope he still remembers, Setsuna thought. The person she was awaiting for was a warrior she knew. Put outside of time to heal very dangerous wounds. Even as she thought of him her mind went back.....  
  
Chapter Two:  
He wasn't a noble. He didn't pretend to be either. He was soldier and he'd earned his spot and the respect he got. Through hard work he'd mastered all the attacks a Warrior of Mars could, including the most powerful attack: The Flamesniper. This put him on a level with the Royal families. Yet even that being the case, he was still only known as Lance. However, others with a bit of humor had often called him Lance the Flamesniper. Unfortunately, some of the higher ranking officers heard this and the title stuck. Lance just took it with a grain of salt. So I have a title. So what? Lance thought as he waited outside a nondescript office.  
While he waited, Lance thought over the last few years. He was still relatively young and yet already a commander. He knew that was more due to hard work than any kind of talent, though he was sure his instructors saw it as more a combination of hard work, their instruction mixed in with talent. He'd been decorated twice for bravery, though he didn't see himself being all that brave...  
"The General will see you now," An aide said, breaking his thoughts.  
"Thank you," Lance answered as he walked into the office. Inside sat a man who'd clearly seen too much war, and was happy for the long peace. His eyes told the tale.   
"I must say I was surprised when I heard that Lance the Flamesniper wanted to be transferred. Especially to Pluto of all places," The general exclaimed.  
"I don't see why you'd be surprised sir. I've been trying to transfer to an embassy since I made commander."  
"Yes, but, why?"  
"Well sir, I'm afraid that it's because of that whole 'Flamesniper' title."   
"Oh?"  
"Yes ever since people started it, all I've had is people complaining, like I chose it myself."  
"I see and you think a change of Venue will help."  
"That's my hope."  
"I hope so too," the general sighed. "Request granted."  
*****  
Setsuna, the princess of Pluto sat staring out at the stars, they were so beautiful to her. She was pleased with her day's training. Within a few months she'd complete her training and be ready to travel to the Moon Palace. She'd already accepted a position as Ambassador to the Moon kingdom and a position on the princess's council for when Serenity was to step down.   
Setsuna sighed she was going to be the oldest of the princess's advisors, but at the same time she wasn't so old to not be excited at the prospect. However, in a few days she had to attend another boring event at the Martian Embassy. Not that the people of Mars were bad, just their ambassador was so...boring. She would go of course and she'd weather the man's lecherous grins and dull stories, worse still she'd pretend she enjoyed the stories and not see the grins. She sighed again, this time a cleansing one, as she drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
"Hey sniper. Sniper! Hey! Wait up!"  
Lance stopped and turned then waited for the person who was doing all the yelling to catch up. As it turned out it was the prince bethrothed to the ruling family (Several centuries later he would reborn as Chad, and still be chasing Mars).  
"Hey, is it true?" Chad asked.  
"Is what true?"  
"About you being transferred?"  
"Yes it's true."  
"My condolences man," The prince said.  
"Condolences?" Lance inquired as he resumed walking toward the transport.  
"Yeah. I mean getting sent to Pluto. That's rough man. Me I get to go to the Moon Kingdom to help protect the princess there."  
"How... dull."  
"What?"  
"I requested to go to Pluto. That's way out on the fronteer. Who knows what kind of adventures I could find there."  
"Screw adventure! I'll take peaceful guard duties over that."  
"Which is why I'm me and you're you."  
"No, that's why you're crazy and I'm not."  
Lance stepped into the transport. He'd be at the embassy in a mere four days at the speed it traveled. "Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe not." With that Lance closed the door and within moments was on his was to the fronteer with a smile on his face.  
  
Chapter three:  
The four day trip had been uneventful. Many of the people on board were wealthy nobles as the only transport available was also being used as a luxury liner. For Lance the only thing that would have made his stay on this vessel worth while would have been if pirates would have struck. Unfortunately, his two awards for bravery had been earned smashing the two pirate bands on Mar's moons, and the pirate bands elsewhere had been likewise disbanded. It wasn't that Lance liked warfare or was antisocial in any way, but anything that would break up the social part of the trip would have been welcome. Fortunately, he was the only person bound for Pluto. All the others chose the water world of Neptune.  
When the transport arrived the Ambassador was waiting. It was clear that he was underwhelmed. Clearly he'd heard of the Flamesniper and expected a Seventy foot tall warlord that shot fire from his eyes and could walk from Mars to Pluto. what he got was a Five foot eleven blonde dressed in common soldier's clothing. "You're the Flamesniper?"  
"You sound depressed?"  
"Well kinda."  
"I'm not what you expected."  
"That's true."  
"I really wish that you'd not been told my name or title. Oh well, what's on the agenda."  
"The Agenda?"  
"My first assignment?"  
"Ah. Well we have a banquet tonight."  
"A banquet," Lance said depressingly.  
"Unfortunately it's a necessary evil. You'll be on guard duty."  
"Well, if it's a necessary evil, I guess I have to go along."  
****  
In his quarters he found a dress uniform for the Embassy commander in his size. Unforunately, it screamed "Target!". It was an eyehurting red, with commander's emblems on the shoulders, down each pantleg were yellow flames made from spun gold thread. He's GOT to be kidding. I took this post to NOT attract attention. Fortunately Lance had brought a better kept version of the uniform he had on.  
After changing into his clothes he set to work memorizing the more important nobles he might encounter during his stay. It was a short list thankfully. Clearly the Ambassador didn't entertain all the nobles. However, the list did include the King and his daughter. Clearly the Ambassador's a world class suck up. Of course, he could also just want something from the king and use this as a petitioning ground. Either way he'd be there. He looked at the time, then rose and walked to the banquet Hall.  
  
Chapter Four:  
Setsuna smiled as she ignored the first of many lecherous smiles. "Good evening Ambassador."  
"And to you too, Princess."  
Off at his position, Lance hazarded a smile. So that's his game. He's sweet on the princess. I don't blame him a bit. Guess he doesn't see she's not interested. He quickly killed the smile and continued to scan the crowd for anything odd, other than the Ambassador's advances. He noticed the King give the Ambassador a scowl after he turned his back. Clearly he saw what the Ambassador's intentions were, and was not pleased. In reflection, Lance could see the point.  
As the night wore on Lance noticed Princess Setsuna chuckling at the Ambassadors stories even though she couldn't look more bored if she tried. He noticed her looking at all the guards. In his opinion, these guards wouldn't notice a bomb exploding let alone the actions of people around them. Then he caught the princess looking at him. He saw that she noticed he was new and awake. He however, noticed something entirely different over her shoulder....   
******  
Setsuna, sighed to herself. Gods does this man only know seven stories? She looked to the exceptionally bored guards. Then one caught her eye. Hell-o what's this? A commander that's awake? Commander?? Setsuna looked again. He didn't dress like a commander but something about him told her that's what he was. What do you know? He IS a commander and a good looking one too. Just then she saw him tense up. He was no longer looking at her but at something over her shoulder. She turned in time to see a man looming over her, dagger in hand.  
"For the Negaverse!" The would be assassin screamed as he drew back his arm.  
She screamed but over the scream she heard a guard take action.  
"Maaaaaarrrrsssss Fffffiiiiirrrrre Ignite!"  
Setsuna saw a bolt of pure flame ignite several candles along it's path, just missing her Green tresses but hitting the man square in his upraised hand. The dagger cluttered to the floor, followed by the assassin who was now clutching at his burnt hand. In the crowd another man broke and ran. This time it was the king who took action. He picked up his cane, which sported a large stone and shouted.  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The assassin's accomplice went down in a heap, but unlike the knife user, Lance could tell that man would not be surviving.  
******  
"This is INEXCUSABLE! You could have burned the princess!" The Ambassador raged.  
"Actually, all things considered I couldn't count on whatever plan you had when you bravely dove under the table to work," Lance said with a smile. In the background he saw Setsuna try to hide a snicker.  
From where Setsuna sat in the ambassador's office, it looked as if the Commander had just smacked the Ambassador in the face with a whip.  
"Listen Flamesniper! You might have been a hot hand in the Pirate Wars around Mars, but now you're on my turf. My turf my rules. Got it!?"  
It was about this time that the king stepped in. "It seems to me, Ambassador that you've forgotten that I'm the head of state. I owe this man a great debt. What did you say your name was?"  
"My name is Lance sir. But a few people call me Lance The Flamesniper."  
"The title suits you," The king nodded. "Tell me young Lance, what may I do to reward you?"  
"Teach me how to do that trick you did your majesty."  
"I'm afraid only knights and nobles can learn the Pluto Deadly Scream."  
"Father," Setsuna began with a charming smile. "As king you could knight him."  
The king laughed. "So true my daughter. Lance, Flamesniper of Mars kneel before me and accept your reward."  
Lance kneeled as was tradition on all worlds to do. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Ambassador shaking with rage. Lance felt the king's scepter tap his shoulders lightly.  
"Lance, Called The Flamesniper and warrior of Mars, I hereby make you a Knight of Pluto. May you serve the kingdom with bravery, wisdom and honor."  
With that Lance rose to his feet. "Thank you, my king."  
"May your knighthood strengthen the ties between Mars and Pluto."  
"I'm sure it will Father," Setsuna said as she smiled at the new knight.   
  
Chapter five:  
Days had drifted into weeks and weeks into months. The training for a Plutonian Knight was rough and though Lance learned how to create a forcefield and managed to keep it strong while doing all his Mars attacks, he found he couldn't keep it up after doing the deadly scream. He had likewise learned a great deal about humility as Princess Setsuna routinely stomped him in practice. A lesser man would have been angry and annoyed, he merely smiled and took the event in stride.  
She's good with a staff, but I'm learning, Lance thought as he laid back on his sleeping pallet one evening. He'd been transferred to the king's castle and even been deemed the Princess's unofficial protector. Because of this, he'd gotten to be pretty good friends with the lovely princess and even learned that she'd be given a special honor when she joined the Princess's court in the Moon Kingdom. All this was secondary to a concern he'd been hiding from her.  
Though he'd thought at first that the assination attempt had been a random act of a deranged man, he'd learned that similar attempts had occurred with the same result on Neptune, Saturn and Uranus. All the assassins were locals who'd been to Earth where they'd fallen in with a revolutionist movement led by some Queen named Beryl. Apparently, she had caused several uprisings in all parts of the Earth Kingdom. This disturbed Lance as, from what he knew, the Earth's Kingdoms were just recently united and the prince was courting the Moon's Princess. He wondered if there had been attempts on the princesses of the inner planets, but news from them tended to show up slower, though the news on the troubles on Earth had been sent quick enough.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Wearily, Lance got to his feet and opened the door. Outside stood a guard in the local livery of the castle.  
"Yes?" Lance asked.  
"The king requests your presence at once."  
"I see," Lance sighed as he followed the aide.  
*****  
Setsuna arrived just before Lance had. She had become impressed with the young commander. Within months he'd become her equal in using the deadly scream and could nearly match her with his staff. They'd become friends as well. She found him to be wise and friendly. Though, he was very determined where it came to his training. When he entered the room she offered him a warm smile.  
The king noticed but didn't say anything. He'd been pleased that Lance and his daughter became friends. He hoped that they would become more. By plutonian standards his daughter was at marrying age. Despite Lance not being a noble, the king was sure he'd make a good husband. He pushed those thoughts aside however.  
"Lance, this meeting is to tell you that my daughter is going to be sent to the Moon kingdom, to keep watch over the time Gate."  
Lance repressed a whistle. The Time Gate was the secret to all time. She would in essance be keeper of all time. He knew she'd be up for it. "Quite an honor."  
"Yes," Setsuna said with a smile. "Quite an honor."  
"However, with the negaverse movement gaining speed, I'm not comfortable with her traveling alone."  
"But I wouldn't be alone. I'd have the princess's of Neptune Saturn and Uranus with me," Setsuna protested.  
"I'm going to send Lance with you as your Guardian," The king said.  
Setsuna's eyes widened. Being named guardian was a high honor. Much higher than being just a knight. She looked to Lance. Does he realize what he's being offered. Oh, I hope he accepts.  
"You offer me quite an honor My king. I accept," Lance said.  
  
Chapter six:  
A few days later, Setsuna found herself in her room staring at the ceiling. She'd enjoyed the company of Hotaru, Michelle and Amara. However, she also noticed this tinge of anger whenever they looked at Lance, and a feeling of warmth and comfort when they were together. Could I be falling for him? He is all I've dreamed of in a man. But what if he doesn't want me the same way... She decided to ask him, but not during the trip.  
*****  
Prince Chad walked through the embassy silently. Unfortuantely, most of the people around him weren't. All the talk was about the outer kingdom Princesses who were to arrive later in the day. Most were scandalous, if true but some were just common talk.  
"I heard that the princess of Pluto is coming," One said.  
"I know! And she's bringing a knight of Pluto with her," Another added.  
Chad smiled. All this gossip over something so easily Mundane. He enjoyed the peace in the Moon kingdom, though at times he wondered what that lunatic Lance was up to. He'd heard that there'd been an assassination attempt on Pluto the same day Lance would have arrived, but doubted there was anything Lance could have done about it.  
"Prince Chad! Will you wake up and get over here!" Princess Raye hissed. (Centuries later she'd follow that sort of phasing with a broom to Chad's skull but, in this time it was usual for her to just apply the sharp side of her tongue.)  
"Comming your grace!" Chad placated as he hurried to meet the incoming vessel.  
*****  
Lance watched from a window as he donned his Plutonian Knight clothing. It was much more eyepleasing than his martian military gear and suited him easily. Almost as easily as his feelings for the princess. Something about her made him feel like he'd been caught in a Jupiterian light storm. His heart would pound with just the scent of her perfume and melt when he saw her smile. To him her voice was a symphony. Could it be that I'm falling for her? With that thought he met her at the gangplank and waited for their names to be announced.  
******  
Each name was was applauded and the princesses waved. It was all Chad could do to keep from yawning. He'd attended several boring parties and few not so boring ones on the Moon but this was just pomp and circumstance. The princess of Neptune had just stepped down the plank and the annoucer took a deep breath as he prepared to recognize the last princess. It was then that Chad woke up. The name announced with the princess was one he never thought he'd hear.  
"Finally, we have Princess Setsuna and her guardian Sir Lance The Flamesniper!"  
Chad's jaw dropped as Lance, dressed as a minor noble of Pluto appeared with the Green maned princess.  
"Flamesniper? Flamesniper... Chad didn't you say there was a Martian commander with that title stationed on Pluto?" The raven tressed princess of fire asked.  
"Yes, but how he got to be a Plutonian knight is beyond me."  
"You could ask him at the recption..."  
"I think I will your Grace."  
*****  
At the reception the princesses all spoke, laughed and made merry, save Setsuna, who'd been asked to go see Serenity. This was odd as this was meant to be a chance for the Moon Princess to meet with newly arrived members of the court. It was her policy to have a first meeting outside of a royal court atmosphere and let them know that they were all equals.  
For many of the princes however, the party was divided between dancing with their respective princesses, save for The one from Venus, who for lack of dance partner, had commandeered nearby spectators and made them dance with her; and wanting to meet the Plutonian knight. Especially Chad.  
"Hey Sniper!" Chad said getting Lance's attention.  
"Yes, Prince Chad?"  
"How did a Martian commander get to be a knight of Pluto?"  
Lance looked at the prince with a gaze that suggested that he was debating whether to give him sarcasm or the truth. He opted for the truth. "If you must know Chad, I was knighted as a reward for saving Princess Setsuna from an assassin."  
"So you were there for that. I'd thought you would have been just getting there at the time."  
"Actually, it happened the evening I arrived. My first assignment was guarding a banquet the Ambassador was holding."  
"I see, So you're actually from Mars?" A prince from Mercury, who'd introduced himself as Greg asked. "Doesn't that create a conflict when it comes to loyalties?"  
"Not as many as you'd think. I was knighted to strenthen the ties Between Mars and Pluto."  
"I thought it was a reward for saving the princess?" Chad interjected.  
"It was that too."  
"Ahh, but what of you being the Guardian of the princess. That speaks highly of how the king trusts you."  
"Yes it does. It also gives me incredible responsablity. However, Setsuna is worth it."  
Chad caught the familiarity Lance used in his voice and lack of title when refering to her and saw the same look in Greg's eyes. It was a look that asked: Just how close ARE these two.  
*****  
Setsuna walked quietly along the corridor to the time gate with Serenity. They hadn't spoke much on the route due to the somber solemnity of this ceremony. It was also due to Setsuna missing her guardian. She hoped to have a dance with him and find out how he felt about her. After walking for what seemed like eternity they came to the room with time Gate.  
"This shall be yours to watch over. Just as it was your mother's and as it will be someday your daughter's," Serenity said.  
Setsuna knew all about the Time Gate's past. Her great great great grandmother was the first in her family to watch the gate and now, six generations later she would be watching it. "Quite the honor your majesty."  
Serenity smiled. "Yes it is. Tell me, Setsuna, do you have someone special in your life?"  
Setsuna sighed,"Not really, though with this duty, I doubt I'll have anyone either."  
"Not necessarily."  
"What do you mean?"  
Serenity smiled again. "Your mother, when she was with us met a young guardsman from her homeworld while protecting the gate. They fell in love and, well, here you stand."  
Setsuna's eyes widened. "Mother met father... here?"  
"Yes, and I married them. Now, you will not be needed here today. Go to the reception. I think you'll find a certain knight of Pluto waiting to dance with you..."  
Setsuna raced out the door and was halfway to the reception in five minutes.  
*****  
Setsuna entered the reception and elegantly walked toward Lance. Lance for his part looked as if a tiger was stalking toward him. It was disconcerting image but he realized that he was reading what he saw in setsuna's eyes. Hers was a predatory, yet sensual gaze.  
"Care to dance, my guardian?" Setsuna asked.  
"S-sure," Lance stammered.   
The pair moved out onto the floor as a Plutonian slow dance began to play.  
What irony that, Lance thought as he got lost in Setsuna's deep magenta eyes. By the gods of all the universe, she's beautiful. I need to tell her.  
Just then Setsuna began to speak. "Lance I have to tell you something. I just hope you feel the same way. Lance, I love you."  
The words hit him like a explosion. He was quiet for a moment then whispered. "I love you too."  
There was so much left to be said but the next thing he felt was her lips on his as he put his arms around her waist. For the rest of the night, no words were needed.   
  
Chapter Seven:  
Weeks passed slowly. There were balls every night. During that time however, Lance and Setsuna became closer though to see them spar you'd think they hated each other. Then one day things changed. News came out that the Earth was in revolt and that Prince Darien's Generals were now siding with the revolter's leader, Queen Beryl. This made the prince untrustworthy in the eyes of many. Though, Lance, Setsuna, Serena and Serenity believed he was loyal. Unfortunately, many of the warriors available in the Moon Kingdom were too used to peace and untrusting of the Earth Prince.  
"It just isn't fair! We finally move in together and poof a war breaks out!" Setsuna pouted.  
"I know it isn't fair darling, But I have something to ask you. And it's something that's wrong of me to ask."  
"Then why ask?"  
"Because it's important to me. I want you to go to the time Castle and stay there."  
"I can't do that!"  
"I must insist my love."  
Setsuna shook her head as she turned, and as she did Lance thwacked her in the head with his staff. "Sorry love. With any luck, you'll forgive me. But I must make sure you're safe." With that Lance Dragged Setsuna through the Time Gate....  
****   
The Negaverse army attacked later that day and with them came their ultimate weapon the Negaforce. The Moon Kingdom's defenders fought valiantly against Generals Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite and Malacite and their fanatical forces. Slowly the defenders began to fall. Lance watched from the frontlines as the Negaforce took attacks from all the Princesses. He knew the battle was lost but he'd keep fighting. He looked to the prince's he was with, Ken, Greg, Chad and the prince of the sun, they were brave men who'd fought well. They'd battled their way through enemy forces and now were at the camp of the Negaverse's greatest general.  
"I can't ask you to stay with me in this. Go back and defend the princesses," Lance told them is plutonian armor gleaming in dark green.  
"Oh no you don't Flamesniper," Chad stated.  
"That's right. You don't go alone," Greg added.  
"This is going to me messy and I don't want you to get hurt. Still, I can't stop you," Lance admitted. He rose to his feet and walked toward the camp. Each step seemed to echo in time as he remember the nights spent with his beloved. Setsuna, forgive me. I just wanted you to be safe.  
"What have we here? Someone with some steel in his spine?" Malachite laughed.  
Lance hefted his battle staff. "What we have is the endgame, for you. Mars Fiiiirrrreeee Ignite!"   
The flames danced around Malachite's forcefield as did Malachite's return shot.  
"Hmmm... It looks like you're going to be a challenge," Malachite hissed.  
The battle raged on as the prince's watched on. Each opponent's attacks bounced off of their energy fields. Finally the two stood still, each glaring at the other. The look was the same for each, theirs was a look of warriors who'd found their match.  
I've got one trick left, Hope it works... Lance charged, dodging the dark General's attacks. when he got in close he shouted. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
The energy blast ripped through Malachite's forcefield and shield. then in a twist of fate his forcefeild gave out just as Malachite lunged. Lance felt his armor give,then felt the sword enter him. His eyes widened as he felt his life slipping away. It isn't fair, he thought as he collapsed.  
*****  
In the control room of the Time Castle, Setsuna slowly came too. On the monitor was Lance's battle with Malachite. She stared in shock. The negaverse was attacking the Kingdom. Then she saw Lance fall.  
"Noooooo!" She screamed as she saw the princes beat back the General. Silently she opened a portal and went to the fallen Lance. She looked down as he shuddered and fought to hold onto his life. No word were needed. None were spoken. With a little effort she pulled the man she loved into the portal and put him in the time stream where he could heal. As the portal closed the energy of the silver crystal pulled all the princes and royalty into the future....  
****  
Setsuna snapped back to reality. The time gate was opening. Setsuna's heart began to beat wildly. Lance stepped out cautiously his wound healed and his armor battered. his eyes fell upon Setsuna and he smiled.  
For a thousand lifetimes, I've dreamed of her. Please fates, let this not be a dream. Lance walked up to her and kissed her softly. He was rewarded with her flowing into his arms as hundreds of millenia of lost love was returned. Finally, the kiss broke.  
"I've missed you so much," Lance said with a smile.  
"And I you," Setsuna said.  
"Things have changed since last time I was around."  
"Yes but one thing hasn't."  
"And what's that, my princess?" Lance smiled.  
"I still love you."  
"And I you."  
With that Lance was taken by the arm and rejoined his love after centuries.  
  
The End.  
  
So what did you think? I'm Dying to know. Don't worry, I have thick skin, I do hope you enjoy it though. The E-mail's jediknight_4@yahoo.com. 


End file.
